


Embracing the Snow

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Old Lovers reunite after 8 years and old feelings resurface.





	Embracing the Snow

 

 

As she pulled the car into the parking garage adjacent to the office building, Margaery started to fret about the meeting she was going to. Sitting there in the parked car in the middle of White Harbour, she took a moment to check her makeup in the mirror.

She had taken great care in her appearance this morning, wanting to make a sophisticated impression for her twenty-six years. Looking more closely at herself, she decided that checking in the mirror wasn't going to help. _"Damn it all to hell....why does he have to be the only architect around who can do what I need doing?.....why?...why?....why?!?!"_

Margaery glanced at the passenger seat where her blueprints and sketches lay in the briefcase. She leaned across the seat to pick up the materials and entered his office after locking her car.

Margaery cursed her late grandmother for putting her up in this situation. It was her grandmother Olenna Tyrell who had taught her the importance of family values and heritage. That same grandmother had given her the opportunity to take on the challenge before her now, the restoration of the family ancestral home. She had inherited the house and property when her grandmother died last year, along with the ample funds necessary to make the restoration possible. Margaery's desire was to return her grandmother's home to its two-hundred-year-old splendor.

Spending the last weeks searching for someone to do the restoration work for her, only one name kept coming up. Jon Snow. The same Jon Snow who broke her heart when he moved away from Winterfell to college eight years ago, leaving her behind. Margaery still remembers how her eighteen old self, cried for weeks after his departure.

It had been her Grandmother who helped her during the period of her heartbreak. “Boys are stupids, my little flower. You will not waste your time crying over a boy”, Olenna had commanded as she had combed through Margaery's mess of hair. Her Granny's advice had worked. Jon stopped appearing in her thoughts less and less.

Opening the door to Jon's office, she walked to the reception desk. The secretary looked up questioningly. "Good morning. I'm Margaery Tyrell. I have an appointment with Mr. Snow at 10 o'clock". The secretary had already checked her boss's appointment schedule and told Margaery to have a seat.

As she placed her briefcase on the chair and reached for a magazine to keep her shaking hands busy. The secretary, Gilly called her after a few minutes and asked her to enter Jon's office. She hesitantly walked towards the door, her heart was beating faster than it ever did. _"Alright, Marge!"_ she scolded herself, _"Enough is enough. Now get your shoulders back and get ready to face the wolf in his den. You know what you want to be done and he's gonna do it for you. Simple as that!"._ With a deep sigh, she opened the door and entered his office with her head high.

And there he was, sitting across the desk with the same brooding face, that she loved to tease. He stood up after noticing her with a small kind smile. He was wearing a neat black suit, his shoulder-length dark curly hair was combed backward and his short dark beard was groomed to perfection. Margaery found it extremely hard to avoid looking at him. He looked even more handsome than the last time she saw him eight years ago.

Margaery quickly composed herself, “I was hoping you could help me out with something, Mr. Snow”, she said in a professional tone. Jon stared at her disappointingly, sighed and took his seat and motioned her to sit as well.

"Well, Miss Tyrell, how can I help you?". Margaery proceeded to tell him of her plans to restore her Grandmother's house and he listened politely. After looking at the sketches she had brought along, Jon smiled to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" Margaery asked him.

"Oh no! What you are suggesting is fine. May I look at the older blueprints you've brought?".

Margaery pushed the rolls of paper across the desk toward Jon. As he reached for them, their fingers brushed gently, causing them both to stop their movements and look at each other once again. Margaery pulled her hand back shakily. She looked up at him and saw him watching her intently. Neither one was sure what to do or where to start. They both hoped the desk would be a buffer zone between them.

Jon shook his head and soon he was absorbed in his study of the original house blueprints she had presented to him. Margaery saw him study the plans and compared them to the other sketches. Jon looked up after a few minutes, “this will work”, he announced.   
  
"Can you do it?" she asked.

Jon smiled back at her. "Yes. I remember the place and I'd like to see it put back the way it was”.

“How soon?”, she questioned.

“I'm coming to Winterfell this weekend to see my mother and it would be convenient for me to come over and start making more definite plans for this house"  
  
Margaery breathed deeply as a wave of relief passed through her. "Just give me a call before you come over". Jon nodded. Margaery left the place, leaving behind her paperwork for him to study without sparing a glance. Margaery entered her car and let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.   
  
It's Saturday evening, Margaery moved from room to room, rearranging things, flicking off imaginary dust, straightening table covers. She was wearing wearing white shirt and a dark jean pant. Seven o'clock came and no Jon. At 5 minutes to nine, Margaery had figured he was a "no show". It would have been nice if he had called to tell her. Just as she was starting to gather the thing and leave for her house, the doorbell rang and made her jump. As she opened the door there he was, late but never the less he had shown up.

"Come on in", she called over her shoulder.

“Sorry for the delay”, she heard him say from behind. “Got stuck in traffic”. Margaery didn't say anything but remained in silence as Jon looked over the house.

Fifteen minutes passed and he came to the main hall where she was sitting, “Do you have a ladder?”.

“It's on the first floor. Let me get it”, she said and climbed up the stairs.

“Be careful!”, she heard him shout behind her. “The stairs are...”, she didn't hear what he said after as one of the steps in the staircase collapsed and she fell to the ground. She saw Jon running towards her as she drifted off to sleep.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was in her grandmother's old bedroom and laid out on the bed. She turned her head and saw Jon was sitting near the bed, and watching her carefully with a worried face.

“What happened?”, she questioned him rubbing her forehead.

“You fell from the stairs. I carried you to this bed and called Talisa to take a look at you”.

Talisa was a doctor in town and a good friend of both Jon and Margaery. “What did she say?”

“Nothing serious. She gave you some meds”, he said and walked over to the nearby table. He came back with some pills and an orange juice. Margaery swallowed the pills and crawled back to the bed.

“Jon”, she called him suddenly. "Thank you", she blurted out after a few seconds of an uncomfortable silence. 

"No problem." Jon ruffled her brown curly locks with a small smile just like he used to do when they were together. This brought both painful and pleasant memories of him being with her. Margaery blamed the meds for she did after that. She grabbed Jon's hand just when he was about to leave and pulled him to her.

She climbed up and captured his lips in one hungry kiss, sliding her tongue slowly into his mouth as Jon slid his in her. A chill went up against her spine as his mouth moved slowly across her throat. His tongue began to trace delicate patterns as his head moved to her shoulder. Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt, exposing more of her satin soft skin. Margaery's hand caressed the back of his head, holding him close to her.

A soft moan of pure pleasure escaped her lips. "Jon?" He gave no response as he lay her back on the bed and continued to devour her delicate skin.

"Jon?", Margaery asked again.  
  
"Mmmm?", Jon's hand moved across her stomach and settled under her breast. He circled the nipple, through her bra, with his thumb while his mouth continued to kiss behind her ear gently.  
  
"Jon, what are we doing?", she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.  
  
Jon looked up to her eyes. "Whatever you want to do Marge.". He smiled gently. "I just know that I've wanted to hold you again, ever since you walked into my office the other day. I never thought I'd get the chance."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Margaery reached up and pulled his mouth down to hers, letting her tongue trace his lips, sucking on them, opening to him. Her hands started undoing the buttons of his shirt, stopping only to push it off his shoulders so she could run her tongue across him...like he had just done to her. Rolling on their sides, facing each other, hands started to roam uncontrollably. Exploring body lines, caressing arms, torsos, stomachs, thighs, legs....feeling the heat from each other's bodies. Jon's hands reached behind her back and unfastened her bra.  
  
Gently he raised her to remove it and her shirt. He grinned as his head lowered to meet her nipples exposed to his hot tongue. Circling one slowly with his mouth, his thumb and forefinger rolled the other to increased hardness....."mmmm..soooooo sweet" he murmured against the soft globe he was nuzzling. Margaery's hips arched against him...making contact with the his hardness. When she felt his evident desire, her back arched more and a moan escaped her lips.

Jon answered with a low growl of pleasure, deep in his chest. Margaery quivered, as she felt the strength of his hands as they moved down to her hips. Never lifting his head, he stripped her jeans from her. His kissed below her naval, trailed his tongue lower to her cunt. he kissed her cunt above her black lacy panties, humming appreciatively. Margaery closed her eyes hard and squirmed explicitly. He rubbed his beard her under thighs. There was already dampness in her cunt as he removed her panties with his teeth.  

He stopped long enough to gaze at the site revealed. As his gaze traveled up the length of her, he removed what was left of his own clothes, dropping them to the floor along hers. He kissed on top of her wet cunt with a growl which sent tremors into her. 

  
Jon gathered Margaery into his arms and pulled her closer. His hands moved up and down her back. "You all right with this Margaery? 'Cos if you aren't, you'd better tell me now. I won't be able to stop later!".

"Stop talking," she answered softly in his ear. “I want you inside me”. Her tongue moved around the lobe and into his ear, making Jon moan against her neck. Her teeth nipped his earlobe while her pelvis tilted even closer to his.

A low growl of desire resonated as he climbed on top of her. She grabbed his ass and spread her legs as wide as possible. The head of his cock found its way to her eager wetness. She grabbed tightly onto his back and pulled him closer to her, aching to have him finally take her after all these years.

Their eyes glowed with the heat they had kindled within each other. Pressing the head of his shaft against her, he softly slid his hand up her quivering thigh, and gently entered her. They grabbed and caressed each other, almost immediately falling into rhythm with each thrust. Her body yielded to his perfectly.  
  
"Jon..." she moaned breathlessly and circled her legs around him. He thrust hard with a grunt then a moan. Margaery felt the pulse at the base of his cock on her stretched cunt.

His lips found her once again, kissing her hungrily. He pulled back slowly with his hips, pulling his cock slowly out of her. Margaery's inner muscles contracted trying to hold him within her. The sensations overcame them both as he plunged back inside her, rubbing against the sensitive spot within the folds of her moistness.

Increasing the tempo to match their breathing, each thrust became deeper and a little harder. Her hips raised to meet him, her hands clutching his shoulders, her back arching without control.   
  
He leaned back off her slightly and slid a hand between them, his surprisingly delicate touch softly stroking her sensitive clit. He slowed his pace to prolong their desire and bent down to softly kiss her hard nipples.  
  
She moaned again, feeling the orgasm building inside her, and knew she wouldn't last long with his expert touch. “Jon, I'm close”, she whined biting her lower lip.

"Don't you hold back, Marge", he commanded in his slow, husky tone. "You have no idea how much I missed you" Jon thrust into her harder now, making sure she took all of him.  
  
That was all the encouragement she needed. It had been too long since she had sex with men and she had held in her feelings for too long. She let out a moaning sigh as pleasure ripped through her like a tidal wave. Her body melted into his arms, and her mind was quieted to everything in the world except for him. Wetness gushed from her, and Jon did not relent in pleasuring her. He wore his familiar smirk as he watched her release.  
  
She held on tightly to him and he was glad to be ground for the electricity that shot through her. Her sensual sounds and thrusts quickly set him over the edge as well. He removed his cock and Margery watched him stroke his cock in a brutal pace. Soon her hands joined his as well and matched his pace.   
  
"Gods!! Marge ... OH!" he cried out as his cock twitched and released his passion in the air. Few drops landed on her as well. He dropped down beside her and squeezed her tightly to him, their sweat mixing and sparks flying where their bodies touched.

Their breathing eased. Hands roamed, still exploring..but softly, turning into gently caresses, holding each other closely. She relished the feeling of his body beside her as she tried to sort her scrambled thoughts again. "Jon?"  
  
"Yeah?" he whispered into her ear, kissing it and stroking her hair.  
  
"I don't ever want to not be able to do this with you." Her words came out less than eloquently as she found her voice again.   
  
He gave her a little squeeze. "Don't you worry, Marge. I lost you once already and I'm not gonna do it again".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are most welcome. Please suggest me some prompts for Jon/Marge. Modern or canon verse. Everything is welcome.


End file.
